Eita Semi
is a third year setter in Shiratorizawa Academy. Appearance Semi has thick, messy light blonde hair with black tips that may be dyed. His eyebrows are black and thick, contrasting his hair. His eyes are sharply shaped and brown, and he's usually seen with a small scowl on his face. He has a relatively large build. Personality He appears serious and stoic, but is actually hot-headed and extremely competitive, especially towards Shirabu, who had taken his spot as the team's official setter. Despite that, Semi does acknowledge Shirabu's and his opponents' strengths and abilities. He also does care about his teammates and can be very sincere and nice at times. Background Like most members of Shiratorizawa Boys' Volleyball Team, Semi got into the school through a sports scholarship. He was a famous setter during his first or second year of high school and the main setter for Shiratorizawa before being replaced by presumably ShirabuChapter 159. Plot Interhigh Arc Shiratorizawa wins against Ougiminami (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) and then goes on to face off against Aobajōsai for the last match. Shiratorizawa wins its finals as wellChapter 71. Spring High Preliminary Arc Shiratorizawa plays against Karasuno in the finals of the Spring High. During a timeout in the second set, Semi calls Shirabu from the side and advises him to carefully think of how to support Ushijima, but Shirabu brushes him off, which annoys the third year. The game soon resumes and Shirabu suddenly performs a dump, shocking the entire stadium. Semi mutters reluctantly from the side that Shirabu isn't bad. Nearing Karasuno's set pointChapter 162, Semi's switched in for Tendō as a pinch server. Asahi receives his serve and then sends it to Daichi. His spike gets blocked and Shirabu passes the ball to Semi. He sets it to Goshiki, who scores and leads Shiratorizawa to its set point. Semi serves again, but it's received by Daichi this time. Afterwards, as Semi's being switched out, he states with irritation that Karasuno's setter's really arrogant. Semi's switched in as a pinch server nearing the end of the fifth setChapter 181. He thinks to himself about how Shiratorizawa needs a setter with Shirabu's abilities more than it needs his but as a server, he has no restrictions. He serves and scores a service ace right away. The subsequent attempts are received, but they throw Karasuno out of sync, leaving the members scrambling to fix the formation. Shiratorizawa loses to Karasuno in the endChapter 188. The players line up and Semi grins in frustration before his team heads back to Shiratorizawa. Some time later, after practice, the third years gather the underclassmen up for a farewell speechChapter 190. Semi watches Ushijima prepare the rest of the team for next year with words of motivation and advice before the upperclassmen retire from the club. However, since they lost, the members have to do a hundred serves before leaving. Statistics Semi is a steady and reliable setter and is skilled enough to have been the main setter for Shiratorizawa in either his first or second year. He is physically stronger than Shirabu, but not as stable and doesn't play as safely, which may be some of the reasons why Shirabu is the official setter instead of Semi. His serves are powerful and quick that make him valuable as a pinch server. Relationships Kenjirō Shirabu Semi appears to dislike Shirabu due to the latter having taken his spot as the official setter while it's unknown if the second year reciprocates the hostility. Semi often goes out of his way to advise Shirabu on his plays or to criticize him, though Shirabu usually ignores him. Despite this, Semi does acknowledge Shirabu's skills and the areas where he's weaker than the second year. Satori Tendō Semi and Tendō have a banter-based friendship. Tendō has teased Semi about his fashion sense in the past while Semi is critical of his forwardness. Despite this, the two of them keep each other in check when either gets too unruly. Shiratorizawa Academy Semi gets along well with his teammates, especially the third years. He has been shown to eat lunch with Ushijima, Reon, and Tendō and converses with them regularly about topics unrelated to volleyball. Out of everyone on the team, Semi appears to be closest to Reon. He's on a first-name basis with most of his teammates, not including Shirabu. Trivia *Favorite Food: tekka maki. *Current Concern: Tendou told him that he looks uncool in casual clothes. * His star sign is Scorpio. * Nomenclature ** Eita (英太) - very/overly brave ** Semi (瀬見) - seeing torrents/rapids Quotes * "I know where I am weaker than Shirabu. I want to rely on my own strength to avoid the blockers. I want to show my abilities. This desire is too strong. Although I know that the current Shiratorizawa does not need such a setter, this desire is un-containable. But, when I'm serving, I am free." (Chapter 181) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:3rd Year